A wireless router is a device that performs the functions of a router and also includes the functions of a wireless access point. It is used to provide access to the Internet or a private computer network. It can function in a wired local area network (LAN), in a wireless-only LAN (WLAN), or in a mixed wired/wireless network, depending on the manufacturer and model. Wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) is a local area wireless computer networking technology that allows electronic devices to network, mainly using a 2.4 gigahertz (12 cm) ultra high frequency (UHF) and 5 gigahertz (6 cm) super high frequency (SHF) industrial, scientific, and medical (ISM) radio bands.
Many devices can use such as: personal computers, video-game consoles, smartphones, digital cameras, tablet computers and digital audio players. These devices can connect to a network resource such as the Internet via a wireless network access point. Such an access point (or hotspot) can have a range of about 20 meters (66 feet) indoors and a greater range outdoors. Hotspot coverage can be as small as a single room with walls that block radio waves, or as large as many square kilometers achieved by using multiple overlapping access points.
Wi-Fi can be less secure than wired connections, such as Ethernet, precisely because an intruder does not need a physical connection. Unencrypted internet access can easily be detected by intruders. Therefore, Wi-Fi has incorporated various encryption technologies such as: wired equivalent privacy (WEP), wired protected access (WPA, WPA2), or Wi-Fi protected setup (WPS).
The above-described background relating to a wireless routers and Wi-Fi is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of some current issues, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other contextual information may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.